


Спеша вперёд, оглянись назад

by katry



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katry/pseuds/katry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ойши строит планы на будущее и тем самым ранит Эйджи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спеша вперёд, оглянись назад

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pushing Forward, Pulling Back](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44719) by marksykins. 



Ойши делает объявление в «Кавамура-суши». Он считает членами команды всех, кто здесь собрался, даже Эчизена, который технически таковым пока не является, поскольку всё ещё учится в средней школе. Впрочем, думает Ойши, вставая с места и делая глубокий вдох, скоро он и сам перестанет быть членом команды.  
  
Ойши учится во втором классе старшей школы и вовсе не планирует становиться профессиональным теннисистом. Вчера у них с отцом состоялся очень серьёзный разговор, касающийся планов на будущее. Ойши давно знал, что ему придётся отказаться от тенниса. Единственное, чего ему хочется — чтобы это произошло немного позже.  
  
— Я решил стать врачом, — сообщает он друзьям. — До окончания школы я буду помогать дяде, а потом, скорее всего, займусь спортивной медициной. В будущем году из-за дополнительных занятий у меня совсем не останется времени на теннис, поэтому вы должны пообещать мне, что снова дойдёте до Национального чемпионата и защитите наш титул.  
  
Ойши по очереди оглядывает каждого из своих друзей. Все они выглядят в разной степени расстроенными, но в то же время, кое-кто из них умудряется найти в себе силы, чтобы произнести несколько ободряющих слов. Так или иначе, в будущем году они наверняка разойдутся в разные стороны, Ойши просто уходит первым.  
  
Наконец он чувствует в себе достаточно смелости, чтобы взглянуть на сидящего напротив Эйджи. Ойши ожидает увидеть боль на лице напарника, и одна только мысль об этом заставляет его внутренности завернуться в тугой узел.  
  
Странное дело, но Эйджи вовсе не выглядит так, словно испытывает боль. Он смотрит на Ойши спокойно и бесстрастно, а затем, так и не сказав ни слова, вновь опускает взгляд в тарелку. Ойши не знает, что и думать; это кажется _неправильным_.  


* * *

  
Спустя какое-то время, которое Ойши проводит, пропуская мимо ушей большую часть разговоров и бездумно ковыряясь в тарелке, вместо того, чтобы есть, их компания начинает расходиться. Эйджи выскакивает из ресторана раньше, чем Ойши успевает с ним попрощаться. Зная, что если он и дальше будет просто стоять и таращиться на дверь, то Эйджи простынет и след, Ойши пулей вылетает на улицу.  
  
— Эйджи! — окликает он, задыхаясь и непроизвольно стискивая руки.  
  
Эйджи останавливается.  
  
— Да, Ойши? — спрашивает он незнакомым низким голосом. Ойши раньше и не подозревал, как это больно, когда твою фамилию произносят правильно.  
  
— Я… ты ничего не сказал. В ресторане. О том, что я сказал в ресторане. — Ойши по-прежнему не может выровнять дыхание, хотя ему почти не пришлось бежать. — Прости меня, — продолжает он прежде, чем Эйджи успевает произнести хоть слово.  
  
— Я ждал, что рано или поздно это случится, — машет рукой Эйджи, отворачиваясь, чтобы уйти, и то ли не замечая, то ли намеренно игнорируя смущённое выражение лица Ойши. — Увидимся в школе.  
  
На какое-то мгновение Ойши беспомощно замирает на месте, наблюдая за тем, как его напарник опускает голову и прячет руки в карманы.  
  
— Эйджи! — с грустью вновь зовёт он. Но в этот раз Эйджи не останавливается и не оглядывается. Его удаляющийся силуэт кажется очень маленьким и хрупким.  


* * *

  
Занятия проходят словно в тумане, наводя Ойши на мысль, что если такова жизнь без тенниса, то, возможно, решение закончить играть на год раньше было не самой лучшей идеей.  
  
По дороге на урок органической химии он видит в коридоре Эйджи, оживлённо болтающего с Фуджи, и неуверенно машет ему рукой. Эйджи резко хватает собеседника за локоть и увлекает за собой; глаза Фуджи широко распахиваются, когда он замечает Ойши. На его лице мгновенно сменяется множество эмоций, ни одну из которых Ойши не успевает разобрать. Наконец Фуджи награждает его полной сочувствия улыбкой — искренней, а потому весьма нечастой — и позволяет Эйджи увести себя прочь.  
  
Плечи Ойши опускаются, и он чертовски хорошо понимает, что чувствует себя таким разбитым вовсе не из-за отсутствия в своей жизни тенниса.  


* * *

  
Поверхность библиотечного стола полностью завалена книгами, но Ойши, лишь мельком взглянув на домашнее задание по математике, принимается рисовать на полях тетради парную расстановку. Он занимается этим уже не первый день.  
  
— Ты занят? — слышит Ойши у себя над ухом голос Тезуки и, подскочив от неожиданности, роняет на пол часть конспектов по истории. Тезука критически разглядывает его каракули, но замечает лишь: — Неплохая расстановка, — после чего приглашает его сыграть матч.  
  
— У меня и вправду нет на это времени, — отказывается Ойши, обводя рукой громоздящиеся перед ним завалы из учебников и тетрадей.  
  
— Да уж, я вижу, как много ты уже успел сделать, — хмыкает Тезука, тыча пальцем прямо в центр девственно-чистого тетрадного листа.  
  
Ойши невольно улыбается.  
  
— Пожалуй, мне действительно не помешает отвлечься. Пойдём.  
  
Они переодеваются и направляются на глиняные корты возле железнодорожной станции. Условия для игры не самые лучшие — Ойши приходится надеть физкультурную форму и позаимствовать одну из запасных ракеток Тезуки, однако переполняющее его раздражение столь сильно, что он умудряется взять два первых гейма, выбить ракетку у Тезуки из рук и при этом даже не вспотеть.  
  
Ойши не может вспомнить, чтобы такое _вообще_ случалось когда-либо раньше.  
  
Лишь используя свой фирменный укороченный удар, Тезуке удается вернуть себе контроль над игрой, после чего он с помощью Зоны начинает гонять Ойши взад и вперёд по всему корту. После того, как матч наконец заканчивается со счетом 6-2, Ойши без сил валится на спину.  
  
Тень Тезуки накрывает его.  
  
— С тобой всё в порядке? — спрашивает тот, протягивая руку.  
  
Ойши с трудом встаёт на ноги.  
  
— Бывало и лучше.  
  
— Ты у меня ракетку из рук выбил.  
  
— Ох, — Ойши смущённо чешет в затылке. — Мне всё ещё есть над чем поработать.  
  
— Да уж, я в курсе, — Тезука прочищает горло, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. — Знаешь, тем вечером я заметил… заметил, как Кикумару отреагировал на твое заявление.  
  
— В самом деле? — похоже, с тех пор как Ойши играл на этом корте в последний раз, разметку уже успели обновить.  
  
— Да. — Оказывается, Тезука завязывает шнурки двойным узлом. — Я и сам не в восторге оттого, что ты больше не играешь, Ойши. А он просто-напросто…  
  
— Разочарован? Зол? Обижен? — с каждым словом голос Ойши звучит все громче. — Скучает по своему напарнику? Никогда больше со мной не заговорит?  
  
Тезука отшатывается прочь, и подошвы его кроссовок громко шуршат по глиняной поверхности корта.  
  
— Прости, Тезука, — со вздохом произносит Ойши. — Я чувствую, что подвожу очень многих.  
  
— Ты слишком сильно беспокоишься о других. Лучше бы ты больше думал о себе самом.  
  
Ойши смеется и поднимает голову.  
  
— Уж кто бы говорил.  
  
Тезука едва заметно улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не попробовать поговорить с ним?  


* * *

  
После ужина Ойши мчится в свою комнату, даже не предложив помочь убрать со стола.  
— Тебе так много задали на дом, Шуичиро? — окликает его мама.  
  
— Очень! — отвечает он, плотно закрывая за собой дверь. Десять минут спустя Ойши всё ещё бессмысленно таращится на выросшую за последнее время кипу домашних заданий, при этом испытывая смутную радость из-за того, что мама не спросила, собирается ли он _выполнять_ заданное.  
  
За прошедшую неделю они с Эйджи не перекинулись и парой слов — куда уж там поболтать, как прежде и уж тем более сыграть матч. Разумеется, им и раньше случалось ссориться из-за импульсивности Эйджи или самоедства Ойши, но это всегда были именно _ссоры_. Обычно за жаркими взрывами гнева следовали осторожные извинения, но уж никак не леденящая отстранённость.  
  
Он всё ещё помнит того Эйджи, с которым когда-то познакомился — егозу и непоседу, который во всеуслышанье высмеивал Ойши за то, что тот хвостом таскается за Тезукой, и никогда не стеснялся повторить всё это самому Ойши прямо в глаза. Он помнит, как впервые выиграл у Эйджи, и то, как Эйджи подошел к нему после матча. Тогда Ойши вовсе не собирался предлагать ему сыграть в паре: когда эта идея сорвалась у него с языка, то стала сюрпризом для них обоих. И всё-таки это сработало.  
  
 _Они_ сработали. Или сработались? Как-то так. Пусть даже Эйджи и превзошёл его к концу средней школы.  
  
Ойши устало роняет карандаш на тетрадь, откидывается на спинку стула и трёт ладонями глаза. Он пытается не обращать внимания на то, как щемит сердце.  
  
Затем его мобильник вдруг начинает звонить и, сотрясаясь от вибраций, падает со стола. Ойши ныряет за ним, демонстрируя проворство, которое сделало бы честь любому акробату, и тут же вновь едва не выпускает телефон из рук, увидев, что ему звонит Эйджи.  
  
Пару секунд Ойши колеблется, но все же заставляет себя ответить на звонок.  
  
— Алло? — произносит он почти беззвучно.  
  
Ответом служит долгое молчание.  
  
— …Эйджи? — наконец зовёт Ойши.  
  
Эйджи издает тихий хныкающий звук, от которого у Ойши мгновенно обрывается сердце.  
  
— Я… я ошибся номером, — бормочет Эйджи, наконец-то впервые за все эти дни хоть немного походя на себя. — Прошу прощения.  
  
Ойши прикусывает нижнюю губу.  
  
— Всё в порядке.  
«Пожалуйста, только не отключайся», — думает он, но слова застревают в горле.  
  
За этим следует ещё одна длинная пауза, во время которой ни один из них так и не вешает трубку, и Ойши чувствует, как в голове с каждой секундой всё сильнее начинает отдаваться биение пульса.  
  
 _Предлобная кора_ , словно уточняет какая-то часть его мозга, в то время как другая часть, подозрительно напоминая интонациями Тезуку, интересуется: _почему бы тебе не попробовать с ним поговорить?_  
  
— Мне надо идти, — внезапно произносит Эйджи, и в то же самое время Ойши выдыхает:  
  
— Я скучаю по тебе!  
  
Раздается тихий щелчок, и Эйджи исчезает.  
  
— Твою мать! — Телефон Ойши скачет по ковру.  
  
В эту ночь Ойши очень долго не может уснуть. У него так сильно болит живот, что он даже подумывает прикинуться наутро больным и не ходить в школу, несмотря на то, что он отвратительный лжец и еще ни разу в жизни не пытался симулировать.  


* * *

  
Ойши снится один из тех снов, во время которых ты прекрасно понимаешь, что спишь.  
  
Он по-прежнему одет в футболку и поношенные фланелевые пижамные штаны, но в руках у него ракетка, а поперёк расплывающегося пола натянута сетка. Он босиком, что совершенно не мешает ему прыгать туда-сюда, и чувствует, как сгибается спина, когда он принимает позу переднего игрока в Австралийской расстановке, хотя обычно он всегда стоял сзади.  
  
Момоширо и Кайдо смотрят на него с другой стороны сетки. Ойши моргает, когда они начинают кричать друг на друга, размахивая кулаками и хватая друг друга за грудки. Он никак не может разобрать, что они говорят.  
  
— Прекратите драться! — кричит он, вскидывая ракетку вверх.  
  
Момо и Кайдо останавливаются и пожимают плечами.  
  
— Мы всегда так _поступаем_ , Ойши-семпай, — объясняет Момо. — Именно так мы и играем в паре.  
  
— Уж мы-то, по крайней мере, _всё ещё_ играем, — прищурившись, добавляет Кайдо.  
  
И они возобновляют драку, обмениваясь ударами и катаясь по земле. Инуи стоит на боковой линии корта с тетрадью в руках и внимательно наблюдает за происходящим.  
  
— Не мог бы ты остановить их? — в ужасе спрашивает Ойши.  
  
Инуи поправляет очки и награждает его невыразительным взглядом.  
  
— Это испортит данные.  
  
Ойши качает головой, и все исчезают. Вместо них появляется Кавамура, одетый для работы в семейном ресторане.  
  
— Така-сан! — зовет Ойши. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне кое-что. Когда ты прекратил играть в теннис, это было очень тяжело?  
  
Кавамура внезапно бросается к Ойши и хватает его за шею так, словно сжимает ракетку.  
— О БОЖЕ! О БОЖЕ! О БОЖЕ! — вопит он по-английски, пока Ойши судорожно пытается вдохнуть, — ЭТО СЛОВНО СГОРАЕШЬ ЗАЖИВО!  
  
Кавамура разжимает руки, и Ойши валится на землю. Когда он поднимает глаза, над ним стоит Эйджи. Ойши протягивает руку, но не может его коснуться даже кончиками пальцев. Эйджи отворачивается.  
  
— Он тоже по тебе скучает, — говорит невесть откуда взявшийся Фуджи, стоя на коленях рядом с Ойши. Его лицо серьёзно, голос звучит искажённо и гулко, а волосы шевелятся сами по себе. — Ты бросаешь его.  
  
— Не его! — протестует Ойши и в ту же секунду просыпается в холодном поту. — Я не бросаю его, — бормочет он в темноте.  


* * *

  
К удивлению Ойши, на следующий день его подкарауливает Фуджи. Тот выглядит таким серьёзным, что Ойши невольно вспоминает свой недавний сон и чувствует, как влажнеют его ладони.  
  
— Фуджи, — кивает он, и его голос звучит высоко и напряженно.  
  
— Мы с тобой очень давно не разговаривали.  
  
Ойши крайне редко разговаривает с Фуджи о чем-то помимо тенниса, хотя Эйджи и Фуджи близки так же, как они с Тезукой.  
  
— Ох. Ну, в общем, да. Впрочем, разве можно сейчас выкроить время на что-то помимо экзаменов.  
  
Фуджи подходит ближе и берет его за предплечье; Ойши вспоминает, как во сне пальцы Кавамуры сжимали его горло, и с трудом сдерживает судорожный вдох. Фуджи наклоняет голову, изучает выражение лица Ойши, а затем кивает. Ойши чувствует облегчение, потому что, кажется, всё-таки прошел испытание Фуджи, каким бы оно там ни было.  
  
— Он тоже по тебе скучает, — произносит Фуджи.  
  
— Что?!  
  
У Фуджи невыносимо яркие голубые глаза.  
  
— Он услышал твои слова, прежде чем повесить трубку. После чего мне пришлось провести б _о_ льшую часть вечера, выслушивая, как Эйджи строит планы и тут же сам их разрушает. Он абсолютно сбит с толку. И расстроен до невозможности. Ты должен заставить его с тобой поговорить.  
  
— Я бы не хотел навязываться…  
  
— Эйджи думает, что ты его бросаешь, Ойши. И никто, кроме тебя, не сможет объяснить ему, что прекратив играть в теннис, ты вовсе не отказываешься от самого Эйджи.  
  
Ойши и раньше приходилось сталкиваться с мнительностью Эйджи, но никогда прежде она не достигала таких размеров.  
  
— Когда же вы оба, наконец, поймёте, что давным-давно стали золотой парой не только в теннисе? Вы просто идиоты. Начните уже вести себя как взрослые.  
  
Ойши удивленно распахивает глаза, а Фуджи улыбается и делает шаг назад.  
  
— Удачи, Шуичиро-кун. Я ненавижу смотреть, как страдает Эйджи, — говорит он самым приятным тоном. Уже собираясь уходить, Фуджи добавляет: — Ты выглядишь усталым. Тебя мучает бессонница?  
  
У Ойши начинает ломить виски.  


* * *

  
— Мада мада да…  
  
— Хой! Даже не вздумай это сказать!  
  
Ойши слышит Эйджи с Эчизеном ещё до того, как достигает вершины лестницы, ведущей к уличным кортам. На трибунах уже сидит несколько зрителей, и Ойши, устроившись в верхнем ряду, начинает наблюдать за матчем.  
  
Совершив изящное сальто, вызвавшее у зрителей негромкие аплодисменты, Эйджи отбивает подачу Эчизена. На это Эчизен отвечает смэшем, отправляя мяч точно на заднюю линию корта. Аплодисменты становятся громче, и Ойши спускается на один ряд.  
  
— 15-0! — кричит какой-то одноклубник Эчизена, второгодка из средней школы, стоящий на боковой линии корта.  
  
— Ты слишком много прыгаешь вокруг, — говорит Эчизен.  
  
— Утихни, Очиби-бучо! — отвечает Эйджи, приседая в ожидании следующей подачи Эчизена.  
  
— Прекрати меня так называть! Сейчас я уже выше тебя, — требует тот. Ойши замечает, что против приставки «бучо» Эчизен не возражает. В этом году средняя и старшая школы Сейгаку впервые одновременно выиграли Национальный чемпионат, несмотря на то, что Тезука пока всего лишь вице-капитан.  
  
В следующем году старшая школа Сейгаку опять возьмёт национальное первенство, вот только Ойши будет наблюдать за их победой с трибун, вместе с остальными болельщиками. И в этом есть определённое облегчение.  
  
— Эчизен, 2-0! Смена корта!  
  
Меняясь, игроки хлопают друг друга по ладоням, и на Ойши внезапно накатывает волна зависти по отношению к Эчизену, какой ему не доводилось испытывать раньше. Он никогда не видел смысла ревновать, отлично понимая, что ни за что не сможет стать равным соперником такому талантливому игроку, как Эчизен. Однако, как и многое другое в жизни Ойши, с недавних пор даже вещи, казалось бы, имеющие непосредственное отношение к теннису, в действительности ничего общего с теннисом не имеют. Раньше Эчизену никогда не позволялось касаться Эйджи, в то время как сам Ойши этого сделать не мог.  
  
Ойши спускается на средний ряд трибун.  
  
Эйджи уверенно противостоит Эчизену, стремительно перемещаясь по всему корту и словно бы оказываясь в нескольких местах одновременно. Его выносливость несоизмеримо выросла по сравнению с тем, что было два года назад, так что именно Эчизен первым начинает обливаться потом. Однако, несмотря на это, удары Эчизена остаются мощными и куда более профессиональными, поэтому довольно скоро становится ясно, за кем останется матч.  
  
Ойши спускается на третий ряд.  
  
— Гейм, Эчизен, 6-3!  
  
Ойши беспокоится о том, как может отреагировать Эйджи; однако, взглянув на него, с удивлением замечает, что тот буквально светится. Эйджи валит Эчизена на землю с энтузиазмом, который явно пробуждает в последнем жажду убийства. Глядя на них, Ойши с трудом сглатывает комок в горле и чувствует внезапную тяжесть в желудке.  
  
Он думал над словами Фуджи куда дольше, чем это было полезно для здоровья, потратив на размышления почти всю ночь и, тем самым, лишив себя жизненно необходимого сна. Ойши всегда говорил себе, что позже у него ещё будет уйма времени на то, чтобы начать с кем-то встречаться. В университете он обязательно познакомится с какой-нибудь милой девушкой, затем женится и закончит обучение, после чего, возможно, следуя примеру собственных родителей, заведет парочку ребятишек. Вокруг всегда было полно девушек, но в то же самое время в его жизни всегда был теннис, а значит — в его жизни всегда был Эйджи.  
  
Однако сейчас, отказавшись от тенниса, Ойши понимает, что ему нужны совсем не девушки — и прячет лицо в ладонях.  
  
— Ойши-семпай! — голос Эчизена заставляет его вскинуть голову. Эчизен и Эйджи стоят у подножия трибун.  
  
— Ах, привет, Эчизен, — Ойши знает, что у него горят щеки и чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд Эйджи. — Ты был просто великолепен. — Он делает глубокий вдох и смотрит прямо на Эйджи. — Вы оба.  
  
Глаза Эйджи широко открываются, и Ойши замечает, как нервно дергается его кадык.  
— Мне пора идти, Очиби, — бормочет Эйджи, прежде чем схватить свою теннисную сумку и кинуться прочь с корта.  
  
Эчизен лишь закатывает глаза.  
  
Ойши вскакивает на ноги.  
— Было приятно повидаться, Эчизен, — со вздохом произносит он.  
  
— И мне, вице-капитан Ойши.  
  
— Уже нет, — отвечает тот, пряча руки в карманы.  
  
Эчизен лишь фыркает и вновь закатывает глаза, прежде чем отправиться восвояси.  
  
Ойши с улыбкой смотрит на его удаляющуюся спину, а затем отправляется следом за Эйджи. Он не торопится, желая дать напарнику время собраться. К тому же Ойши прекрасно знает, где именно стоит его искать.  


* * *

  
Эйджи сидит, опустив подбородок на колени, и пристально смотрит вдаль.  
  
— Я ждал тебя, — говорит он прежде, чем Ойши успевает произнести хоть слово.  
  
— Но ведь я пришел прямиком за тобой.  
  
Солнце садится. Ойши уже давно потерял счёт тому, сколько раз они вдвоем приходили на это место.  
  
— Это сейчас, — отвечает Эйджи, выгибая шею, чтобы взглянуть на Ойши. Он щурится, хотя солнце находится у него за спиной. — Я ждал тебя здесь каждый день всю неделю.  
  
— Ждал? — переспрашивает Ойши и, вынув руки из карманов, идет по крыше контейнера к своему напарнику; каждый его шаг отдается гулким эхом. Он садится рядом с Эйджи — так близко, что касается его бедром... и плечом, и коленом. Они сидели точно так же, наверное, не менее тысячи раз — передавая друг другу бутылки с водой или рулоны обмотки и даже не глядя при этом друг на друга — но Ойши не может припомнить, чтобы когда-нибудь раньше он так нервничал. — Я думал, что ты зол на меня. Поэтому я давал тебе время.  
  
Эйджи слегка толкает его локтем:  
  
— Я всегда жду Ойши.  
  
— Разумеется, ведь Эйджи обогнал меня давным-давно. — В голосе Ойши нет горечи, но Эйджи смотрит на него с изумлением. — Что? Ты этого даже не осознавал?  
  
— Мы команда, — качая головой, отвечает Эйджи. А вот _в его_ словах явно слышится горечь. — Но ты не хочешь нас.  
  
Ойши мотает головой так сильно, что они едва не стукаются лбами.  
  
— Ты ошибаешься, Эйджи. Я не хочу _играть в теннис_. По крайней мере, больше не на соревнованиях.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, чего ты хочешь, — произносит Эйджи.  
  
— Нет, я знаю, — настаивает Ойши. — Я хочу… — Он краснеет и утыкается взглядом в собственные колени.  
  
Эйджи тихонько хмыкает; Ойши краснеет еще сильнее. Он закрывает глаза и на ощупь находит руку Эйджи. Их пальцы переплетаются, а ладони тесно соприкасаются друг с другом.  
  
— Я знаю, чего хочу, — говорит Ойши своим коленям. Рука Эйджи дергается в его руке, и Ойши мельком думает, не совершает ли он сейчас самую ужасную ошибку. — То, что я больше не хочу играть в теннис… — Он поднимает глаза и видит, что Эйджи смотрит на него: — незначитчтоябольшенехочутебя, — скороговоркой заканчивает Ойши.  
  
Такое ощущение, что кто-то влепил ему смэшем прямо в грудь, из-за чего теперь ужасающе трудно дышать.  
  
— Я хочу нас, — говорит он, наконец-то заставив себя сделать вдох.  
  
— О-ох… — выдыхает Эйджи, и это единственное, что ему удается произнести, прежде чем Ойши его целует.  
  
У Эйджи мягкие губы, а глаза широко раскрыты от удивления, и всё же он не отстраняется — даже после того, как Ойши наклоняется ближе, закрывая глаза, потому что думает, что смотреть друг на друга во время поцелуя довольно странно. Свободной рукой Ойши тянется вперёд до тех пор, пока не упирается ладонью в металлическую поверхность контейнера. А затем он отпускает руку Эйджи и обхватывает его за шею, едва заметно зарываясь кончиками пальцев в волосы напарника.  
  
Ойши инстинктивно размыкает губы, и язык Эйджи тут же оказывается у него во рту — _у него во рту_ — осторожно касаясь его языка. И это потрясающе прекрасно, несмотря на то, что Ойши думал об этом почти непрерывно на протяжении всего дня, а если быть совсем честным, то и гораздо дольше.  
  
Они целуются до тех пор, пока губы Ойши не начинают болеть, а всё тело — гореть от возбуждения. Кажется, что руки Эйджи трогают его одновременно повсюду, да и сам он не может сдержать себя и не коснуться ноги Эйджи, его лица, плеча и обнажённой кожи тела там, где слегка задралась рубашка. Они сидят на всеобщем обозрении, кто угодно может оказаться рядом и увидеть их, но впервые в жизни Ойши совершенно не волнует, что о нём подумают окружающие.  
  
Когда они наконец отстраняются друг от друга, Ойши к своему недоумению полулежит на спине, упираясь локтями в крышу контейнера, в то время как Эйджи нависает над ним. Ойши с трудом переводит дыхание, впрочем, Эйджи тоже выглядит несколько запыхавшимся.  
  
— Ойши! — восхищённо восклицает Эйджи, словно это вовсе и не он только что обжимался с напарником двадцать минут кряду. Его губы такие красные, что Ойши приходится использовать последние остатки самоконтроля, чтобы не притянуть Эйджи к себе и не начать всё сначала.  
  
— Да? — потрясённо отвечает он, и уголки его губ растягиваются в немного глуповатой улыбке.  
  
— Почему ты это сделал?  
  
— Я же сказал тебе. Это то, чего я хочу.  
  
— Ойши…  
  
Ойши вздыхает.  
  
— Ну, ладно. В общем, я осознал, чего хочу, после того, как кое с кем поговорил.  
  
— Это ведь был Фуджико, верно?  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — с удивлением спрашивает Ойши.  
  
— Ня, конечно же, это был он! — отвечает Эйджи так уверенно, словно других вариантов просто и быть не могло. — Он ведь не сделал Оойши больно?  
  
Ойши замечает, что его фамилия вновь звучит протяжно.  
  
— Конечно, нет. Впрочем, он предупредил, чтобы я никогда специально не причинял тебе боль. — Эйджи изумлённо распахивает глаза. — Не беспокойся. Тебе очень повезло, что он твой друг.  
  
Эйджи закатывает глаза, но не перестает улыбаться.  
  
— Так ты больше на меня не злишься? — спрашивает Ойши, склоняя голову набок.  
  
— Я и не злился, — отвечает Эйджи, прижимая ладонь к его груди. Ойши вздрагивает. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты уходил, но в то же самое время не хотел стоять у тебя на пути. Я и так слишком долго был тебе помехой.  
  
— Ты никогда не сдерживал меня, Эйджи. И я никуда не ухожу, — выдыхает Ойши и, когда Эйджи утыкается носом ему в шею, добавляет: — Определенно.  
  
Губы Эйджи касаются его ключицы, и Ойши, откинув голову назад, закрывает глаза.  
  
— Я… ах… я тебя не бросал, понятно?  
  
— Понятно, Оойши, — соглашается Эйджи, вновь поднимая голову. — Но знаешь, ведь прошла уже целая неделя! Ты задолжал мне как минимум три теннисных матча и невероятно много телефонных звонков — не говоря уже о мороженом! Хой!  
  
Ойши улыбается так широко, что у него начинают саднить уголки губ.  
— Понятно. И как много мороженого?  
  
— Очень много! А ещё я хочу купить новые кроссовки — и несколько рыбок, таких как у тебя — поэтому тебе придется помочь мне всё это выбрать!  
  
— Договорились.  
  
Услышав это, Эйджи едва заметно подпрыгивает от радости. Ойши нравится ощущать, как тело Эйджи прижимается к его собственному, хотя он и не понимает, как тот может вытворять такое, не испытывая желания застонать. Впрочем, через мгновение Эйджи внезапно тихонько ахает и отодвигается. Для Ойши невероятное облегчение знать, что не он один здесь сгорает от страсти.  
  
— Оойши уже сделал домашнюю работу по математике?  
  
Ойши морщится. У него дома лежит гора невыполненных домашних заданий в фут высотой, да и мама, наверное, удивляется, куда он мог запропаститься. Ойши сомневается, что «обжимания с Кикумару-куном» будут считаться веской причиной для опоздания на ужин.  
  
— Ещё нет, — признается он.  
  
Эйджи куксится.  
  
— Вот чёрт! А я так надеялся, что ты сможешь мне помочь… ведь я всю неделю ничего не делал!  
  
Ойши прекрасно его понимает, поэтому со смущённой улыбкой предлагает:  
  
— Мы можем пойти ко мне поужинать, а после вместе сделаем домашку. Уверен, мама не будет против, хотя, вполне возможно, что тебе придется пообщаться с моим отцом на предмет того, чем ты собираешься заняться в будущем.  
  
От подобной перспективы Эйджи выглядит несколько испуганным, но всё равно с благодарностью принимает предложение.  
  
Ойши протягивает ему руку, помогая подняться, и не отпускает её, даже когда они оба уже стоят на ногах.  
  
Эйджи чмокает его в нос, и Ойши краснеет до корней волос.  
— Ты наверняка станешь великим доктором, Ойши. Ты ведь так обо всех заботишься.  
  
— А ты станешь великим кем угодно, Эйджи. — Ойши быстро прижимается губами к его губам. — И я буду рядом с тобой, кем бы ты ни захотел стать.  
  
Эйджи, подпрыгивая на носочках, закидывает на плечо теннисную сумку и мчится вперед, то и дело останавливаясь и нетерпеливо притопывая ногой, когда Ойши слишком от него отстает.  
  
А ведь будущее могло быть куда более мрачным, думает Ойши, переходя на бег. И внезапно не может дождаться, когда же оно наступит.


End file.
